


Crushing Weight

by Tarlan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9327074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: It wasn't Rodney's first time trapped in a Puddlejumper.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/gifts).



> Also meets **McSheplets** 239: crush

The landslide felt like it had brought the whole mountain down on top of them but, fortunately, the Puddlejumper's shield had held - that and the durable construction of the small craft. Still, Rodney hated enclosed spaces, recalling another time he was trapped in a Puddlejumper with the weight of an ocean pressing down on the small craft. It had survived that crushing weight so Rodney knew it ought to be able to survive this one too, but just the thought of all that rock pressing down, of being buried alive, made his chest feel tight.

"McKay! Rodney!"

Rodney blinked and stared at the handsome man leaning against the closed bulkhead door. For a moment Rodney recalled that other crash and wondered if this man was just a figment of his imagination, taking a moment to pat across his scalp looking for a blow to the head.

"What's wrong? You hurt?"

John was beside him in seconds, running his hands through Rodney's thinning hair and frowning when he couldn't find anything. It felt nice though, too nice, but Rodney hated seeing the worry in John's eyes. He reached up and pressed his hand against John's chest.

"I'm not hurt... Just a little..." he trailed off, not wanting to give a name to the fear threatening to swallow him whole, and saw John's eyes fill with understanding.

Soft lips crushed against his, startling a pleased laugh out of Rodney, sweeping away some of his fear.

"A team of engineers is already on its way. We'll be out of here before you know it," John stated reassuringly, and this time he kissed Rodney slowly. "So... How should we pass the time?" he asked, but Rodney didn't need to be a genius to know the answer, especially when John proved the question was rhetoric by sliding his hand beneath Rodney's clothing.

Rodney had been trapped in a Puddlejumper more times than he cared to count, but knowing John was here alone with him made all the difference this time.

END  
 


End file.
